1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a spike intended for a golf shoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Golf shoes are employed not only in walking on a golf course but also in walking on any of a concrete floor, a metallic plate and a gravel road in the golf course. Consequently, spikes intended for the golf shoes must be considerably durable. Hitherto, various proposals of such spikes intended for the golf shoes have been made. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,364 discloses a spike intended for a golf shoe, which spike is durable and good in workability in production.
However, such conventional spike intended for the golf shoe is still not sufficient in both of durability in use and workability in production.